


The First-Footer

by juniperus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperus/pseuds/juniperus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tradition in Scotland dictates that the first guest of the New Year should be tall and dark – Neville knows just who to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First-Footer

Neville started at the firm _knock, knock, knock_ on his door. He glanced at the clock as he hurried across the room – half-past midnight.

It took all of his strength to not allow the whipping, whistling wind to wrench the door from his hands, holding it open just wide enough to allow the tall, dark figure – and a great deal of snow – to enter.

"I...," Neville mumbled breathlessly as he fought the door closed. "I didn't think you'd come." He stared at his bare feet in a puddle of melting snow before looking up at his guest. "I _hoped_ , but..." He trailed off.

"As I told you last week, a Hogmanay first-footer is supposed to be tall, dark, and _handsome_. But as thorough a student as ever, you persisted in your folly – so here I am." Severus Snape turned to leave.

"And as _I_ told _you_ ," Neville replied, "as far as I am concerned, you fit the description."

Severus raised a single eyebrow at this statement. As he looked down at the hand grasping his arm, the other joined the race to his hairline.

"I meant everything I said in your office last week. But if you want to go, now... you can." Neville loosed his grip. "But I have whisky to warm you."

Severus' brow furrowed, but he made no move to leave. "Whisky?"

Quick as a wink - and a mumbled _Accio_ \- a bottle flew into Neville's hands. He poured and whispered, " _Estus Liquidus,_ " before he handed his guest a mug with two fingers of now steaming whisky and summoned a bit of Gryffindor courage. "Not just whisky... but it's a start."

Severus' cheeks turned the same hue as that of his still-cold nose as he accepted the drink. He looked at Neville over the edge of the mug as he sipped. "Is that so?" he rasped.

Neville said nothing - largely because he was too shocked at himself to speak - as he poured himself some whisky and met the eyes of the man before him.

He motioned towards a settee next to the cracking fire. "A good New Year to you, Mr. Snape." Neville's tone was casual, but his eyes asked the question his impetuous invitation one week previous merely implied.

Severus' cheeks colored once again, but met Neville's eyes as he replied, "Perhaps, Mr. Longbottom... perhaps it _will_ be." He walked to the fire and looked at Neville expectantly before taking a seat.

Neville smiled to himself as he followed suit. "Yes, I think it will."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 3fan_holidays as a gift for leela_cat.


End file.
